Albert (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Seething SniktersCategory:Seething Snikters members (Multiverse), Partner of Elsie Dee, ; formerly | Relatives = Donald Pierce (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thirteenth Floor, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Two sets of retractable adamantium claws stored in his forearms | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Robot doppelganger of Wolverine built by Donald Pierce. | PlaceOfBirth = Built in Reavers base, Australia | Creators = Larry Hama; Marc Silvestri | First = Wolverine Vol 2 37 | Death = | HistoryText = Albert, a robot doppelganger of Wolverine, was built by Donald Pierce in the Reavers' secret underground base. Pierce created the Wolverine android in order lead the real Wolverine to a trap where he would be killed by Elsie Dee. Elsie Dee had the appearance of a little girl, but was in fact an android bomb created by Pierce to assassinate Wolverine. Unfortunately for Pierce, one of his Reavers accidentally let Elsie become superhumanly smart during her construction, leaving her self-aware enough to cherish her own existence. Unable to override her primary directive, Elsie Dee still tried to find a way around her own self-destruct protocols. She upgraded her partner's strength and intelligence as well after they were released in California to draw Wolverine's attention. She hoped if the Wolverine robot was smart enough and tough enough to kill Wolverine, she wouldn't have to explode to do it. Once he was as smart as Elsie, the little android named her partner "Albert" after Albert Einstein. The newly self-aware Albert realized he would miss Elsie Dee if she were gone, and consciously chose to help her kill Wolverine without dying herself. Albert still wasn't strong enough to beat Logan when they fought, however, and so Elsie Dee was forced to carry out her programming. When Logan selflessly faced injury in a burning building to save her, though, Elsie refused to let him die and consciously fought to override her detonation sequence. Meanwhile, Albert made his way to an electronics store and hacked into the NSA's super-computers to crack Pierce's programming. He managed to crunch the numbers and made an override code for Elsie, which he transmitted to her even while getting shot down by the police for raiding the store. After rebuilding himself in the police evidence locker, Albert stole a stealth bomber and reconnected with Elsie Dee. Later, while searching for Wolverine to tell him he was ill, Albert and Elsie Dee met up with a creature known as a Hunter in Darkness, which they called "Puppy." Later, they were seen with the supernatural assassin Bloodscream. One day, Albert went on a rampage in the forests of Saskatchewan, Canada. He killed a group of forest rangers, which attracted the attention of Daredevil, Nur, Misty Knight, and Cypher as they were searching for the real Wolverine after his body went missing. He first ambushed Cypher and nearly killed him after slitting his throat. As he fought Daredevil, Nur, and Misty, he ranted that Elsie Dee was missing and asked where she was. The heroes were able to take Albert down by striking a weak spot in his armor located on his back. In the wake of increased oppression suffered by artificial life forms across America by the hand of the government, a countermovement emerged fighting for equal rights and robo-liberation. During this conflict, Albert joined the A.I. Army, a consolidation of this countermovement dedicated to fighting for their cause, often through terroristic means. | Powers = Albert's capabilities were based around Wolverine, thus he possesses: * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Albert possesses robotic version of Wolverine's Superhumanly Acute Senses, such as through the use of Infra-Red Vision. * Superhuman Strength: Albert possesses robotic superhuman strength, sufficient enough to lift in the 800 lbs-25 ton range. * Superhuman Stamina: Albert's robotic body enables him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time than a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Albert's robotic body gives him agility, balance, and bodily coordination that are at levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Albert's robotic body gives him reflexes, that are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: Albert possesses superhuman durability, sufficient enough to make him bulletproof. * Retractable Claws: Albert possesses six retractable 12-inch long claws. | Abilities = * Martial Artist: Albert utilizes a mimicked version of Wolverine's Fighting Style. * Intellect: Albert possesses a Genius-Level Intellect. | Strength = Albert possesses sufficient strength to lift in the 800 lbs-25 ton range. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Adamantium Laced Claws: Albert's claws are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Albert's claws are virtually unbreakable. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield.) However, Albert's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. * Internal Radios. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Toy Biz released a Robot Wolverine (Albert) action figure in the '90s and was the 6th edition of a Wolverine action figure since the series launched. Albert featured human-tissue-covered arms which could be exchanged with a pair of adamantium arms with extended claws. The character design reflected a punk warrior look from a bleak future popular in movies like Mad Max. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Albert & Elsie Dee * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Artificial Intelligences